Como Matrimonio
by Daiyo2
Summary: Habían pasado años desde que Muzan fue derrotado, ahora Tanjirou vive una vida tranquila junto a su nueva familia. Fecha de publicación: 15 - 09 - 2019 Wattpad


_Quiero avisar de antemano, que esta historia fue publicada por primera vez en Wattpad (Pueden encontrar mi perfil como @Daiyo). Y eso, abajo esta la fecha en que fue publica, para que sepan que en ese tiempo recién había terminado el manga hasta donde iba jsjsj, bueno ahora...pueden leer :'v_

_15 - 09 - 2019_

Habían pasado años desde que la batalla contra Kibutsuji Muzan había terminado con la victoria por parte de los cazadores, tras la batalla ocurrieron diversos sucesos. Varios de los pilares habían muerto tras la batalla, y con ello otros ocuparon sus lugares, y con él pasar de los años otros ocupasaron los lugares de los anteriores y así sera hasta muchas eras en adelante, pues aunque él demonio mas peligroso haya sido eliminado aun quedaban muchos rebeldes por eliminar.

Pero regresando a la actualidad, en una pequeña casa en las montañas, exactamente la misma montaña donde la historia había comenzado una familia vivía en tranquilidad tras 25 años de aquella batalla.

-¡Oye no, no es justo, mamá, Papá, Kyojuro-niisan hace trampa!- Exclamó una pequeña niña de cabello castaño y ojos violetas, aparentaba unos 6 años de edad, frente a él había otro niño pero con 11 años, cabello castaño y ojos rojo oscuro -¡Paaaaapaaaaaaa!-

-Shhhh...Shinobu por tu culpa me regañaran otra vez, callate-

-¡No, ahora dame mi pelota!- Estirando los brazos.

-¡Pero si estamos jugando, si no me la quitas no puedes tenerla!-

-¡Pero si eres mas alto no te la puedo quitar, papá, papá, papá, papá!-

La niña gritaba una y otra vez mientras que su hermano no sabia que hacer, miran a todos lados nervioso hasta que sintió algo acariciar su cabeza, miro hacia arriba y hay estaba su padre, llegando con un montón de leña en la espalda para calentarse aquel invierno. Hay estaba Tanjirou Kamado sonriendo como solo él sabe hacerlo.

-Kyojuro, ¿que le hiciste ahora a tu hermana?- Pregunto acariciando su cabeza.

-¡Nada, ella es una llorona!-

-¡No soy llorona!- Intervino llorando a mares.

-¡¿Lo ves?!- Señalo Kyojuro.

Tanjirou solo suspiro mientras le decía a su pequeña que entrara a la casa, no sin antes darle la pelota ahnelada. Se quedo a solas con su hijo.

-Kyojuro- Lo nombro alzando un ceja, el niño suspiro sabiendo que le diría ahora -No debes pelear con tu hermana aunque ella tenga la culpa, aun es una niña, así que ¿porque no solo le sigues él juego y cumples sus caprichos?-

-No, no soy un siscon como tu con la tía nezuko- Hablo sacándole la lengua a su padre.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo siscon?-

-¡Si, siscon!-

Tanjirou río nervioso, para luego sentarse en la escalerilla de la casa mirando fijamente a su hijo mayor.

-De cualquier forma, trata de llevarte mejor con tu hermana, tienes que ser un buen ejemplo para tu otro hermano ¿ok? Y recuerda que aun viene otro en camino...-

-Si, si, como digas...-

-Se que lo entenderás algún día, venga entremos-

Padre e hijo entraron a la casa y de inmediato tanjito comenzó a hacer fuego con ayuda de Shinobu, por otro lado Kyojuro fue a jugar con su otro hermano de 2 años, Shigeru Kamado.

-¿Y entonces cuando podre ir a ver a mis primos?- Preguntaba Shinobu ansiosa.

-Iremos a visitar a Nezuko y Zenitsu mañana ¿ok?-

-¿Y porque no ahora? ¡Solo viven al otro lado de la montaña!- Reclamaba sacándole un suspiro al Ex-pilar.

-Hija dentro de poco habrá una tormenta, es peligroso- La pequeña solo pudo soltar un puchero.

-Tanjiro, bienvenido-

Un dulce voz llamó la atención del hombre de cabello burdeo, apenas se dio vuelta sonrió como si se hubiera enamorado otra vez. Desde la otra habitación había llegado su esposa, igualmente una Ex-pilar retirada por una vida tranquila junto a su familia, aquella era Tsuyuri Kanao. Para tanjiro era tan bella como él día en que se conocieron, a pesar de tener un ojo que no exprese vida a causa de la ceguera, tanjiro la amaba cada día más.

Él ojirojo se levanto y se acerco a acariciar su panza regordeta, dando a entender que ya tenia unos cuantos meses esperando a siguiente hijo, sin duda ambos no perdían él tiempo, aquel ya era él cuarto.

-Estoy de vuelta-

-La comida esta lista- Respondió.

Tanjirou sonrió y le dio un suave beso en los labios mientras acariciaba su cabello suelto.

-iuc...- Kyojuro se asqueo, causando que su hermana le diera un golpe por tonto.

-Callate hermano tonto-

Por su parte, de vuelta con la pareja...

-Sabes, de camino aqui sentí él olor de un...bueno, ya sabes-

La ojivioleta puso cara seria, sabia exactamente a lo que se refería.

-¿Que vas a hacer?- Le preguntó.

-Aun puedo olerlo, sandre en la noche a cazarlo, no quiero arriesgar tu seguridad ni la de Nezuko- Le dijo, sabiendo que nezuko y su familia también estaban en riesgo, pues ambos vivían en la misma montaña donde lo hacían con sus padres antes de que fueran asesinados por Muzan. Quizás ellos eran bastante fuertes para un demonio normal, pero Kanao no estaba en condiciones de luchar y sus hijos aun eran demasiado pequeños.

Kanao sonrió tristemente, sabia perfectamente lo que sentía su esposo en ese momento. Él no quería perder a mas familia, no quería arriesgar a la que había formado despues de perder a la suya 27 años atras por culpa de los demonios.

-No te preocupes por nosotros, ¿tu nos protegerás, verdad?- Tanjiro asintió -Entonces confió en ti-

-Kanao...te amo-

...

Tanjirou ya había salido hace varias horas y aun no regresaba, kanao no desconfiaba de la fuerza de su marido pero le era imposible no preocuparse por él, se encontraba acostado en la cama que compartía con él con la katana escondida bajo su almohada, no había podido pegar ni un ojo desde que él se fue.

De repente sintió una patadita.

-Shhh...papá ya regresará, y mamá esta aquí protegiendote, ¿vale?- Murmuro acariciando su vientre.

Sus sentidos se alertaron en cuanto escuchó la puerta abrirse, agarro su katana por debajo de la almohada en caso de cualquier cosa...

-¿Kanao?- Tanjirou se asomó para verla -Ya paso todo, por favor no me mates- Río nervioso.

-¿Eh? No...-

Tanjirou comenzó a desvestirse tontamente para ir a acostarse al lado de su mujer, y en cuanto lo estuvo, se acomodo abrazando la cintura de kanao mientras pegaba su rostro a su panza.

-Antes dio una patada-

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó tanjirou acariciándola -Seguro sera un niño sano, como sus hermanos-

-Eso espero-

Ambos comenzaron a hablar de cosas normales, acostados y sintiendo él calor del otro durante él resto de la noche, los dos sabían que cualquier cosa que ocurriera siempre estarían juntos para encontrar una solución aún contra los demonios, porque en una relación de dos siempre aportan losdos.

_._

_Quizás, más tarde empiece a publicar las historias que tengo en Wattpad aquí Uwu_

_Espero que les haya entretenido, gracias por leer._

_chau Uwu_


End file.
